Pokemon: End Of Legends
by Teamawesomefinearts
Summary: An OC story featuring the antics of Rock Kickass, a villain who's dastardly schemes surpass any evil mastermind known to the Pokemon universe. OCs are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost: What's up everyone this is Ghost from Teamawesomefinearts here to finally post up a Pokemon Oc story that I am making for our fanfic page!

Dusk: Yea and I'm totally not helping at all.

Ghost: Oh I forgot to mention that my buddy Dusk is helping me co-write this.

Dusk: I'm just making sure that we don't have any crap on our fanfic page.

Ghost: You think if I write a story by myself it would be crap?

Dusk: Yup the only person I trust to write a story without my supervision is Mr. MoeHawk.

Ghost: Your mean!

Dusk: Damn right I am now put up the Oc sheet.

Ghost: Ok

**First and last name:**

**Gender:** (Male or female)

**Age:** (10-25)

**Appearance:** (Hair, Eyes, Skin, Height,Ect)

**Personality:** (Must be 3 or more sentences.)

**Clothing:** (What type of clothes they wear )

**History:**(opional)

**Hometown/city:**(Wear they was born)

**Pokemon: (**No ubers or legendary, pokemon can only have 4 moves)

**Other:** (If you have anything extra that you like me to know about your Oc put it here)

Ghost: If your have any questions plz pm us!

Dusk: I will make sure that this fanfic gets a new chapter every one-to-two weeks so go on a post to your hearts desire.


	2. The Beginning

Pokémon - End of Legends

Thanks to Mr. MoeHawk for writing this, the first chapter of End of Legends. Look forward to more, and please enjoy - Dusk

Rock Kickass perched upon the balcony to his kick-ass kathedral (the k makes it cooler). He gazed down upon the loyal subjects of his kick-ass krew (k again) letting his awkward silence build tension. Finally he gave a gesture of his hand,

"Kick Ass," he shouted, thinking about how awesome that space between kick and ass was.

His shout was seconded by the masses of subjects below him. His evil organization had far surpassed anything that other groups could ever hope to accomplish. In fact, they had stolen FIVE Pikachu's, not because they wanted them, but just for fun. Rock brandished his two signature double-necked guitars and played a kick-ass solo on each one. His guitar playing was so awesome that it made his dream collapse into reality.

"Kick-ass," he thought to himself.

Though he would be much more pleased if his fantasies were true, Rock still loved to dream about his grandiose future. For now, he just needed the money to start things. Rock played guitar along traveling routes to make a living. Pokémon trainers were always passing by. They would always give him the strangest look; like they were looking for a challenge from him. Some would still leave tips, though.

Rock never bought into the whole Pokémon training thing; he just wanted to be rich and famous in a way that didn't require any Pokémon training on his part. Luck never seemed to favor him, however. Whenever he felt that he had a decent amount of money he would up and spend it. (Do you know how much guitar strings cost?) Indeed, it was just an average day for Mr. Kickass, before he saw some freak wearing way too much black heading his way. As always, this person looked at rock with a challenging gaze. Rock met with this strange red eyes.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" the trainer asked Rock.

"How long have you been away from a mirror?" Rock questioned mockingly

"Okay then asshole. Prepare for a Pokémon battle!" the trainer shouted, brandishing a Pokéball in his hand.

Rock fell off the stump he was sitting on. He wanted to run away, as he had no Pokémon of his own; Pokémon were too creepy-looking. As Rock scrambled away the weirdo threw his Pokéball. It thumped against Rock's forehead before landing back to the ground. Rock had had enough.

"Don't make me kick your ass!" he shouted.

Rock rolled up the sleeves to his signature leather jacket. As he approached the trainer, a white shadow blocked his path. The shadow materialized into the form of a strange dragon. The thing had three heads and floated mysteriously.

"_What the hell's holding that thing up?_" Rock thought to himself.

This was why Rock didn't like Pokémon; you just can't trust something that floats like that.

"Hydreigon, Dragon Breath!" the man shouted.

Rock knew what was coming; he had seen Pokémon battles before. He held up his guitar for protection as purple flames swarmed to him from the Pokémon's three heads. Soon Rock's guitar was nothing but ashes, but he was unharmed. As what was once his cherished guitar slipped through his hands Rock cried out

"Kick-ass! Who says a guitar can't save a man's life?"

"Well, if guitar was your only Pokémon then I'll be taking half your money fair and square," the man commanded, holding out his hand.

"Guitar isn't a Pokémon, it's an instrument," Rock stated, the loss of his guitar setting in, "Why do I have to give you half of my cash?"

"This was a Pokémon battle, and since I won you own me half your money," the man said, "It's the law."

"No," Rock pleaded, "This wasn't a Pokémon battle. I don't have any Pokémon."

"Urg, screw you douche bag," The trainer said as he began to walk away.

A dastardly plan formed in Rock's head; could it really be so easy for Pokémon trainers to make money?

"Hey! Wait up!" Rock shouted to the trainer. The man stopped and turned to Rock.

"The two of us could make a kick-ass amount of money," Rock said, making a chummy gesture to the trainer.

"What do you have in mind?" he responded.

"I've heard news of a tournament coming up," Rock stated, "Using your _mighty_ Pokémon, you could challenge the winners while they're on the way to heal their Pokémon."

"Why would they accept my challenge when their Pokémon were weak?" The man questioned.

"That's Where I come in," Rock said, "I'll humiliate them into fighting you."

"Why do I have to do all the work?" the trainer groaned.

"Oh come on, you'll be picking off the weak Pokémon. It'll be no more difficult than what you did to my guitar," Rock stated, still saddened by the loss of his cherished instrument.

"Fine, but I'll take no less the half of the cut." the trainer said bluntly.

"Well then associate, can I get your name?" Rock asked holding out his hand.

"Jack Skeleton," the trainer said as he shook Rock's hand.

"Don't you want to know my name?" Rock asked

"I couldn't care less," Jack said with shrug.

"Rock Kickass is who I am!" Rock shouted ignoring Jack.

"Your name is weird," Jack said bluntly.

"You're one to talk!" Rock rebuked.

The two argued constantly on their way to the tournament where fearsome battles raged.

Tobias McCallan wandered about the huge Pokémon coliseum. The scenery was so powerful …

The photos he took would be truly whimsical. He couldn't wait to see the final battle; he'd have to take pictures of that one. When he thought about it Tobias realized that photography was the only reason he had come here. He intended to compete, but he knew he wouldn't make it very far. Nevertheless, Tobias was giddy with excitement. He heard the megaphones announce the next battle, and quickly rushed to his seat.

He was glad his camera could zoom well. Two trainers entered the frame of his camera; His use of a fish eye lens added a sense of gravity to the scene that nearly made Tobias jump. The contestants seemed so impressive. One was a short, tan young man in a simple shirt and short ensemble.

To Tobias it seemed like the trainer winced when he thought the word short. The other trainer was a petit lady. She wore a simple dress that was covered with Togepi themed designs. She waved at the crowd; Tobias recognized her when he finally saw her face. It was Bunny Dean, and she was about to engage in a Pokémon battle no less!

This was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to catch the famous Poké-Girl Magazine model in the heat of battle. Tobias held his breath, waiting to catch the moment that the trainers released their Pokémon. It was good that he brought so much film.

*Snap*

The battle had begun! Combusken loosed its mighty battle cry.

*Snap*

Bunny's Clefable let loose a Pound on Combusken, the look of joy on her face made Tobias blush. Because of his zoomed lens it almost seemed like she was smiling at him. Tobias regained his senses

*Snap*

The Combusken rocketed into the sky; taking the Clefable with it. The unconscious Clefable hit the ground with a thud.

*Snap*

Togetic now entered the battlefield. Tobias heard thousands of people chanting Bunny's name; obviously she had entered the tournament as a publicity stunt, but she seemed to be really enjoying it. Tobias just felt sorry for the other guy. If he won, then he would only be ridiculed. Tobias snapped back into photography mode.

*Snap*

A vicious Air Slash knocked Combusken off of its feet. Togetic followed up with Extreme Speed, but it was too fast for Tobias to catch with his camera. Combusken twitched before returning to its Pokéball. Knock-outs seemed much more brutal through a camera lens, but Bunny's sweet smiles restored Tobias' spirits. He was really becoming her admirer. He gave a hurried Snap as he nearly missed the moments when Ralts entered the battlefield. A look of disgust crossed the Ralt's face as it realized the situation it was in. Tobias could see the short man yelling at his Ralts, but with no sound to complement him he looked thoroughly comical. Tobias couldn't help but laugh, and nearly dropped his camera in the process.

*Snap*

Tobias' shot was whited-out by the Thunderbolt that struck Togetic to the ground. It wasn't unconscious yet, but it couldn't move. Another Thunderbolt struck the Togetic; now it could fight no more. Both Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs this time.

*Snap*

Two new contenders entered the battle field. It was Duskull and Blitzle now.

*Snap*

Blitzle let loose a lighting fast Quick Attack which had no effect on Duskull. Did Bunny not know that? Duskull, however, sent a will-o-wisp Blitzle's way. The eerie blue flames engulfed Blitzle, leaving it badly burned.

*Snap*

Duskull started to retreat, But was swatted away as the white light of the Pokéball began to envelop it. Pursuit, Tobias thought, he had not even gotten a picture of it. The Duskull was knocked-out cold by the attack; now it was successfully returned to its Pokéball.

*Snap*

The last two Pokémon now shared the battlefield. It was Blitzle versus Ralts for the win.

*Snap*

Blitzle was engulfed in flames as it charged towards the Ralts. An invisible wall appeared in front of the Ralts at the last moment, thwarting the attack. This scene repeated itself, and Tobias could tell that the burn was wearing on Blitzle.

*Snap*

Blitzle's attack finally made its way through. Ralts was not out of the match, however.

*Snap*

Ralts' Psychic threw Blitzle across the battlefield. Blitzle could not stand, so the victory bell erupted. Tobias expected the crowd to boo the victor, but they simply cheered for Bunny louder. *Snap*

Bunny curtsied to the victor, she seemed so happy, even though she had lost. After the battle Tobias breathed a heavy sigh; he had been glued to his camera lens the whole time. He was happy enough with his pictures, though he may have gone a bit overboard.

Zack Regis was nearly out of breath from shouting at Ralts so much during the battle. The onlookers may have thought that it was a close match, but there was no way Zack could have lost. He sighed to relieve the tension from his body. His opponent however, still had a huge grin. She creeped Zack out, as she had been bubbly the whole battle. He was startled when she curtsied in front of him.

"G-Good match," he stuttered, it was hard to look her in the eye.

"Pokémon battles are so much fun!" she giggled.

To Zack it seemed like this girl could dissolve into a swarm of bubbles and float away at any moment.

"Well I've got to get my Pokémon healed," Zack stated as he inched away from the girl.

"I'll come too, my Pokémon need healing," She said as she almost skipped along side him.

She may have been cute, but this girl was weird. As he neared the impromptu Pokémon Center that was set up in the colosseum, Zack was blocked by a tall man wearing a black hooded cloak, their eyes met, and automatically the challenge was understood.

"If you're looking for a battle, then why not let me heal my Pokémon first?" Zack asked.

A man in a leather jacket emerged from behind the giant.

"What's the matter?" leather-jacket said, "Aren't you kick-ass enough to win?"

Zack was angry; he started to shout but he was interrupted.

"What's going on?" Bunny asked.

"Don't you know?" Zack asked, her naivety didn't surprise him, "Any trainer knows that a direct look in the eye is a direct challenge."

"That's the thing..." Bunny said as she scratched her head, "I'm not a trainer yet; I was going to start my journey after the tournament."

Zack wanted to ask her where these Pokémon she used came from, but leather-jacket's mocking continued.

"You're scared my friend here would kick your ass aren't you Shorty?"

Zack's eyes lit with a blazing inferno

"That's it!" he screamed, "Let's fight!" Zack released Ralts in an instant. His opponent's Pokémon was much more formidable; however. The very sight of Hydreigon nearly made Ralts faint. Zack was taken aback; this was going to end badly. Purple flames engulfed Ralts. Her cries made Zack wince.

"Alright, pay up," the giant said haughtily.

As he placed the money in the giant's hand Zack whispered, "You're filth."

He rushed to the Pokémon Center, and Bunny followed beside him.

"What just happened?" she asked, "Why did you give him your money?"

"It's like the law of trainers," Zack stated, "If another trainer beats you, then you give them half of the money you're carrying."

"But that wasn't a fair fight!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter," Zack rebuked, "That's why they always tell trainers to travel light."

"But I didn't give you any money," Bunny rebuked.

"That was a tournament battle," Zach explained, "You don't have to give up your money for things like tournaments."

Zack watched the girl frown. Her perpetual happiness may have wierded him out, but sadness didn't suit her. Zack wanted to cheer her up, but a voice interrupted him.

"Bunny Dean! Why is your beautiful face tainted by the presence of an accursed frown?"

Zack was tired of being interrupted.

"Who are you?" Bunny asked quizzically.

"My name is Tobias McCallan," a tall, bespectacled man said (Why were there so many tall people around), "I came here because I'll be fighting next, but I was hoping to see you here."

"What do you want, Tobias?" Bunny asked, reflecting Tobias' smile back at him.

Zack felt left out.

"Well miss Dean," Tobias began, "You were so graceful out there that I just have to get a picture of you together with your Pokémon!"

"What about me," Zack snapped, "I won! don't I get a picture?"

"Not with that attitude you don't," Tobias rebuked.

Zack simmered, but kept quiet.

"I appreciate your interest, Tobias, But these aren't my Pokémon," Bunny stated, "I'd much rather you take a picture of my Pokémon team when I start my journey."

"Oh, well that's even better!" Tobias exclaimed, "I'll be there to take a picture of you when you start your journey."

"Hey" Zack said to Tobias, "you should get out there already."

"You're right," Tobias said, as he rushed onto the battlefield.

Zack was relieved when Tobias left, he felt uncomfortable around tall people.

Dana Dimonteer sat in the Pokémon coliseum, waiting for her opponent to arrive. The match had been scheduled to start minutes ago, but Dana could tolerate the hold up. This gave her time to reflect on the beautiful scenery. Almost every geographical area was represented in this coliseum to some degree. There was even a city scape with a person thrown in for added effect. Or perhaps that was just Dana's opponent as he seemed to be approaching at a brisk pace. As he closed on Dana she could discern more details about him. He wore casual, urban attire with a camera hanging around his neck. He looked like an artist, with shoulder length hair, glasses, and earrings.

Dana slowly stood to greet him.

Hello opponent, my name is Dana Dimonteer," She said, her words were not rushed, "Shall we battle?"

"Okay, Dana," the artistic man said, "I'm Tobias McCallan. Let's have a good battle!"

At once, both trainers let loose their Pokémon. The loud-speakers announced the beginning of the battle as Dana's Gardevoir stood face-to-face with a massive slab of animate stone.

"What Pokémon is that?" Dana asked, though she didn't really sound interested.

"Look upon Tanaka, he is a mighty Gigalith and he's ready to battle," Tobias said grandiloquently

Dana had never seen this Pokémon before, but she assumed that it was a rock type based on appearance.

"Gardevoir! Magical leaf!" Dana shouted.

The mystical leaves darted around the Gigalith cutting him all over his body.

The Gigalith didn't seem to be anywhere near fainting, however. It scattered stones across the battlefield. The stones levitated eerily; Dana recognized this as stealth rock. This made things much more difficult. Dana told her Gardevoir to use Magical leaf again but she was too far to hear what Tobias was commanding. Again the magical leaves attacked the Gigalith; it seemed to be wearing him down now. The Gigalith dashed towards Gardevoir; Dana could see the sharp red projections on his body gleaming. Dana knew that Gardevoir couldn't withstand this hit. Gigalith's Stone Edge made a brutal collision, but much to Dana's surprise Gardevoir was still standing. Then Dana realized that Gardevoir's ability, Trace, must have copied Gigalith's sturdiness, allowing Gardevoir to survive by a shred.

"Finish it with Magical Leaf!"Dana Shouted.

Gardevoir could sense Dana's excitement. She unleashed the leaves upon Gigalith for the third time. Finally the Gigalith collapsed. Dana sighed with relief, and then she realized that she had only defeated one of three of her opponent's Pokémon. She now looked upon an heavily armored insect.

"Say hello to my friend Siege, he's an Escavalier."

A steel bug, Dana thought, that didn't bode well.

"Future Sight!" Dana shouted.

Gardevoir immediately understood. Her eyes flashed with an all-seeing light. The Escavalier rushed toward Gardevoir with its lances held high. It made a vicious cross, knocking Gardevoir to the ground from which she could not stand. Dana begrudgingly withdrew Gardevoir into her Pokéball,

She hated to see Gardevoir get hurt. Dana released her Manetric from her Pokéball; the rocks scattered about the field hurt Matetric as she entered the battlefield, but she still sparked with the urge to battle.

"Manetric! Fire Fang!" Dana shouted.

Manetric rushed at the Escavalier with fire spewing from her mouth. Her vicious bite practically set the Escavalier ablaze; Escavalier flinched from the attack. Manetric followed up with yet another Fire Fang. With this attack the Escavalier was no longer able to fight. Dana saw the frustration in her opponent's eyes as he returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball.

"You have some strong Pokémon," Tobias remarked, "but let's see how you fare against Drago, my Hydreigon!"

Hydreigon was truly a formidable Pokémon. Dana heard rumors that it took years of care to raise a Hydreigon, but she did not loose her cool.

"Discharge, Manetric!" She shouted.

Manetric roared as an enormous burst of electricity emitted from it. The burst engulfed the Hydreigon, leaving it paralyzed. The Hydreigon's movements were twitchy, but it overcame its paralysis to unleash a mighty cry to the heavens. Meteors rained down on Manetric, who tried to evade the meteors but was overwhelmed. After the barrage had ended Manetric was incapacitated. From the sky a final object fell. It was a psychic blast From Gardevoir's Future Sight, but Hydreigon was unaffected. To Dana this Hydreigon seemed unbeatable. She retrieved her Manetric, finally releasing Masquerain to battle. The Stealth Rock brutally buffeted Masquerain, leaving it with little energy.

Dana decided that she would go out with a bang. "Ominous Wind!" she shouted to Masquerain.

The wind buffeted against the Hydreigon, but did little to nothing. Hydreigon responded with a second Draco Meteor rendering the Masquerain unable to battle.

"Wonderful!" Tobias shouted, "I have to get a picture of your Pokémon after they're healed!"

"Why would you do that?" Dana asked, she was truly puzzled.

"Why wouldn't I take picture of them?" Tobias asked, a twinkle lighting his eye.

"Something tells me my Pokémon wouldn't like that." Dana stated bluntly.

"Are you sure?" Tobias asked, he looked severely disappointed.

"I guess one wouldn't hurt," Dana admitted.

"Superb, let's go get our Pokémon treated now," Tobias said, leading Dana along.

Two men blocked their entrance into the coliseum.

"Whoa, how'd a fruity boy like you win that match?" one of the men wearing a leather jacket said.

"Fruity boy, what are you talking about!" Tobias responded.

"I'm saying that those earrings of yours are mighty feminine, can't you see well enough to dress yourself, or do those glasses not work?"

Dana was shocked; she had never heard such a rude person in her life.

"What's your problem?" Tobias asked.

"My problem" the man in the leather jacket said, pointing to the tall, cloaked man beside him, "is that this guy is challenging you and you don't have the balls to accept."

"Hey, I just got out of a battle, let me heal my Pokémon first," Tobias rebuked.

"So you're the kind of punk who just scores a win and walks away, huh?"

"That's it" Tobias yelled, "Let's fight!"

Dana wanted to object, the trap seemed so obvious to her, but she could not find words until Tobias' Pokémon had already fainted. Dana could only think about how much of a travesty it was as she watched Tobias begrudgingly give the strange man his money. She couldn't think of anything to say to these scum, but she hoped that they would get what they deserved one day. With the confrontation behind them, Dana and Tobias made their way to the impromptu Pokémon Center.

"How much did they take you for?" Dana asked him.

"Two thousand," Tobias said dryly.

"That's a lot!" Dana exclaimed! "What did you plan to spend it on?"

"I've been trying to make a Pokémon scrapbook; I needed money to buy film," Tobias explained.

"Don't tell me they got you too?" a young man in a jacket and shorts asked Tobias.

"Yes," Tobias said with a sigh.

"There must be something we can do," a thin girl in a Pokémon-print dress stated.

"Hold on," the young man interrupted, "who are you?"

He pointed to Dana.

"Oh, I'm Dana Dimonteer," Dana said, laying her hand on her chest, "I'm afraid I don't know anyone's name."

"Well I'm Zack Regis and this is Bunny Dean," Zack said, offering a hand shake to Dana.

"It's nice to meet you all," Dana said with a curtsey.

"Now that everybody knows each other," Bunny stated, "We need to figure out how to get your money back."

"Our only way would be to challenge them again, but I have a feeling they won't go along with that," Dana stated.

"It's alright," Zack said, "I can go on without money, its the journey that counts."

Zack gave a cheesy thumbs-up; it made everyone laugh.

"Its the same here," Tobias seconded, "I've still got half of my money, and I can sell some pictures if I really need some more."

"Still," Bunny said, "what those men are doing is just wrong."

"Karma is gonna bite them in the butt eventually," Zack stated, "They don't deserve our time!"

"I know what can lighten the mood," Tobias shouted, "A group picture!"

Tobias set his camera on a timer and crowed the group into the frame. As the camera flashed Dana realized that she felt a strange connection with these people. She couldn't help but smile at the camera. The flash carried them into another world, separate from all of their troubles.

Jack Skeleton watched as Rock Kickass counted out his ill-gotten gains. Jack would coast on this man's ambition for a little longer. He could gain his trust, then, when he least expected it Jack would take over.

"Quite a haul here," Rock said to him.

"I'm expecting my half of course," Jack said bluntly.

"Hold your horses, I got it counted out," Rock said as he placed the money in Jack's hands.

They had indeed made a hefty sum of cash.

"I feel like the two of us could form a very profitable partnership," Rock stated, offering Jack a handshake, "What do you say?"

A sinister grin formed on Jack's face.

"Partners," Jack said as he shook Rock's hand.

As the camera flashed Bunny couldn't help but giggle. The picture made her happy, and she couldn't wait until it was developed.

"I bet we look like a real team," she said.

"That's why I love taking pictures," Tobias said with a huge grin.

As the group chated Bunny heard footsteps.

"We finally found you Bunny!" her agent from Poké-girl magazine shouted.

"Huh?" Bunny asked, "what is it?"

"We thought that this would be the perfect occasion to give you this," Her agent said, holding out a Pokéball.

"My first Pokémon!" Bunny exclaimed, "Does that mean I can start my journey now?" Bunny asked hopefully.

"Of course," Her agent responded.

Everyone clapped for her; Bunny was overjoyed

"I know this is kind of a dumb question," Bunny said, turning to her new-found acquaintances, "but would any of you like to join me on my journey?"

After a moment of silence, Tobias spoke

"I planned on traveling for my scrapbook anyways, so I'd gladly join you."

"I've got nothing better to do, so I'm in," Zack seconded.

"I'd hate to be the only one to say no, so I'll come too," Dana said.

To Bunny it was almost like a dream, she would get to start on a Pokémon journey with all of her new friends.

And so it was that our heroes set off on a journey, but even now, Rock Kickass was formulating a new, dastardly plan. Will he realize his dream of becoming filthy rich?


End file.
